united_republicfandomcom-20200213-history
Rycus Kilran
Rycus Kilran is a well-seasoned warrior who has faced many battles and numerous foes in his time. Without Rycus, many of the United Republic's longstanding achievements on the battlefield would have been impossible to grasp. Rycus's friends and enemies are both abundant in number, everyone from Talion the Wraith and Pirate Captain Hector Barbossa has met and have many interesting tall folktales to speak of this interdimensional crusader for justice. Rycus is equally loved and hated amongst the UR Omniverse, as he has destroyed thousands of Dark Empire fleets and singlehandedly won several major and pivotal conflicts against anarchists, communist insurgents, and Imperial hordes during the War of Darkness. His arch-nemesis is the dreaded trickster Dark Elf Malekith, whom has on multiple occasions attempted to hinder the efforts of Rycus and his friends in their endless quests. BEGINNINGS After being disgraced by Odin for self-interests and greed, Rycus redeemed himself and was resurrected by his merciful father to cleanse the most prevalent universe within the myriad of multiversal webs of evil, this being the United Republic-verse. Remaining faithful to his quest, Rycus travelled to Coruscant during the aftermath of Pike's Rebellion against Metanerdz. While landing his ship, Rycus saw countless bandits robbing and killing individuals, the EckshartLadder Raid. After fending off and slaughtering dozens of cannon fodder enemies, Rycus faced the captain of Eck's dispatched troops and quickly unseamed his head. Being rewarded by local UR officials for his bravery, Rycus was recommended as a bodyguard for Galactic City's mayor, Sergei Vladimir. Rycus viewed Sergei as a man of good character and heart, accepting the offer. While guarding his new ally, Rycus and Sergei talked fervently about their respective backgrounds, both already having many adventures to boast and blissfully unaware of the death-defying epic stories to come. After about two years, Sergei's political-ladder climbing in Pike's newly formed Republic succeeded, and the Ruskie became a fast-friend of his Chancellor, refusing to leave his side or betray Pike. Being Sergei's faithful bodyguard, Rycus also indirectly ascended through bureaucratic and militaristic ranks making up the fledgling Republic. In 2045, Earth terms, Rycus would have proven himself worthy of higher prioritization and importance after expertly dismantling several assassination attempts on Sergei's life plotted by envious Anarchist elements hailing from Coruscant's Underworld. Rycus initiated a lone investigation, uncovering a secret web of political officers and corrupt police officials that enfranchised the anarchists and secretly funnelled money and weaponry to their cause. Informing the Chancellor, Rycus earned a badge of loyalty and was given increased amounts of trust and power within the United Republic. Luckily, feelings were mutual, as the Asgardian viewed this Republic as the main force of good and justice in this universe devoid of mercy or love. Rycus was given command of an intrepid band of Republican Guardsmen Divisions, working alongside their current manager, Wilhuff Tarkin, to formulate a new and effective strategy to finally eviscerate and destroy the massive Anarchist insurgencies raging in the Inner Rim. Tarkin was highly bureaucratic and political, having made the Division his personal glory deliverer, and being a cutthroat individual that was rumoured to have backed a litany of Anarchist terror attacks on Pike soil. Despite these accusations, Rycus worked with Tarkin without complaint, despite the two having a rift thanks to differing ideologies. Tarkin suggested a full firebombing of Inner Rim worlds, but Rycus and Jedi advisers working with the Republican Army promoted a more negotiable solution that would passively end the countless rebellions. Tarkin would disagree with fervent hostility, accusing Rycus of cowardice and initiating a court martial of the Norse Hero. Bringing Rycus before Coruscant's High Court, tensions ran high as numerous friends of Rycus and even Sergei himself voraciously defended their good friend from the clawed grips of political manuevering. Eventually, Tarkin's case fell apart and ultimately imploded on itself, as Tarkin was now the one accused of treachery and several background checks were initiated into his past. Because of these new investigations, Tarkin was forced to flee to his true masters, the forming Alt-Empire. After scoring several major political victories, Rycus initiated diplomacy with General Hancor, commanding officer and traitorous Republican juntatist who led the largest Anarchist cell in the Inner Rim. After fierce debates and slews of threat, Hancor capitulated and surrendered without a blaster being fired. Rycus had won the day once more. Later on, the Republic entered a Golden Age after territory in the Core and Inner Rims was consolidated, a renaissance of Galactic art and culture was sported into the limelight, and uses for Rycus and soldiers like himself began fading. This grim situation allowed our Norse hero to reflect further on his centuries of neverending constant warfare, and whether his campaigning against evils like Malekith would ever result in any true victory. Rycus's depression was summarily ended when Vladimir Makarov founded the first Freikorps divisions to combat growing Pro-Alt parties in the Core Worlds. Deciding to join this upstart outfit of mercenaries, thugs, and ex-prisoners, Rycus seemed a perfect fit for this motley and merry band of militants. Assigned with the 3rd Infantry Brigadier Division stationed on Chandrila, Kilran's tactical ability and experienced was invaluable, as he led his men to many victories against Maoist sympathising settlements. Rycus personally led his men in every encounter with insurgents and old Pike Drones that were hacked into and corrupted by Deus Ex Machina. Eventually, Rycus's successes earned him more prises and praises from the leading kommandants of the Freikorps, word of his exploits against Pro-Altist forces reached Makarov himself, whom invited Rycus to a ballad at the Freikorps HQ on Coruscant. Attending the ballad with enthusiasm, Rycus danced with many women that night, but never was involved in any relationships out of his sheer loyalty to his wife. Later into the night, Rycus got onto the stage with his woodharp and played one of the best songs he ever created: The Knight and the Vampress, in honor of his late wife, he sang many other songs after that, from the death of kings to the rise of heroes. He was heavily praised after the end of the singing. After the ballad, the Freikorps made Tukachevsky Head General and leader of their main divisions on Coruscant and Coreilla, relegating Rycus to a secondary lieutenant. Despite feeling insulted, this arrangement was not to last anyway, as the Freikorps were dissolved as an official political party, their militant branch being designated terrorists after they were framed for a massive explosion in the midst of Galactic City, actually orchestrated and carried out by Sauron's Dark Imperial Agents. Rycus once more found himself isolated, but not for long, as he was contacted by his old friend Sergei Vladimir, offering him a high-paying occupation as a Major Commander of the United Republic's Legions. Rycus agreed and met Talion the Ranger during this time in a cafe on a Republican space station, the two grew to become fast friends and fought alongside each other on many occasions afterwards. Rycus would embark on a new campaign in the Outer Rim to uncover what the old allies of the Republic, the Alt-Empire, were planning. As it turned out from his intelligence garnering, the Alternate Accounts of the Altmaster Beckett were planning a full scale invasion and evisceration of the UR. Informing his friends about this, Pike convened an emergency session of the War Council and decided to shore up defenses. By then however, Lord Hades and his armies began their war of ruinous intent upon the Republic, their endless droid and demonic minions smashing through local planetary defenses. Despite the militarisation of the Republic having taken place in the past few years, the Legions were still exhausted after years of brushfire wars and conflicts against the Imperial Russians led by Konstantin Rodzaevsky. During these trying times, Admiral Yularen granted Rycus a sizeable fleet of Venators and Attack Cruisers to begin a series of surgical strikes to dismantle the hefty offensive brought up against the intrepid Republic. Rycus valiantly led defnses with Talion against enemy fleets, besting Nemoidian Admiral Mar Tuuk in a war of wits over the mining planet of Oricon and managing to trick Tuuk into hyperspacing his fleet into a star. However, Tuuk himself barely survived in an escape pod. Rycus also delegated reinforcements to save Talion and Celebrimbor during the defense of the Fortress-World. As the war's twilight neared, Rycus would be captured by Dark Imperial spies and taken to Mordor for a lengthy interrogation. After several weeks of being tortured ceaselessly by the Witch-King and refusing to cave, Rycus was to be executed. Luckily for him, a rescue team sent by Sergei broke him out of Barad-Dur after a firefight. Kilran would vow vengeance on Mordor's forces, and reconvene with his allies onboard a space station in the Mid Rim. Working together with Mace Windu and several other Jedi Masters, Rycus would manage to disguise himself as a Dark Imperial officer and steal coordination codes for a major superweapon called the World Devastator which the Imperials planed to utilise. Rycus was sent to destroy the superweapon, and he succeeded in doing so after breaching the generation core of the massive structure and overloading it, causing the weapon to implode on itself and kill the numerous technical engineers on board. After dealing evermore blows to the dreaded Dark Empire, Rycus finally confronted Sauron on a Superlaser Station, from which Morgoth and Eru's spirits banished the Dark Lord and saved Rycus from the subsequent evisceration of the base. --------------- Now, Rycus continues working with his new friends against the Autocratic Remnants, having forged new brotherhoods and making his father Odin proud. The team was dubbed The League of Realms. the members of the League contain: Ud: wartroll of his realm Ivory Honeyshot: best marksmen in niflhiem Talion: close friend and ally of Rycus, his XO Ugnar The Breaker: a talented dark elf wizard Screwbeard: one of the best dwarves in his realm, and a master of explosives Oggy: a massive giant, but passed away in a battle against melakith Rycus himself: leader of the team